


Where do Babies Come From?

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [11]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie has gone to visit Zara and Mia... and comes home with a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do Babies Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the late summer. Bertie is about three and Mia is five, so it's about five years in the future.

"Bye Zara! Bye Mia!" Bertie called as he walked back out to the waiting Range Rover. "I had so much fun!"

"Seriously, Zara, thank you so much for watching him. I know you're busy with Mia about to start school and the new baby on the way, but Anne and I just needed some alone time. It helped so much, if there's anything we can do-"

"Don't worry about it, Tim. He's a darling and Mia loves him to pieces. I'm sure you'll pay back more than your share keeping an eye on things once the baby gets here. See you on Sunday."

"Alright, see you then."

Tim walked over to the car and lifted Bertie into his carseat. Buckling him in, he asked, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, Daddy, I did! Mia and me made a house out of pillows for all her teddies and then she readed them a story. She tried to teach me to read too but I couldn't but it was okay cuz then Zara called us down for cookies!"

Getting into his own seat, Tim started the car and drove back down the little dirt road between the Tindalls' cottage and the main house. "And were they good cookies?"

"Oh, they were the best, those chocolate ones that I really like! When I came down I saw that Zara's tummy was big. I asked her if she ate too many cookies and she said it's cause she's preg..." he paused, trying to remember the word, "...preg-nut. Daddy, what does preg-nut mean?"

Tim smiled, a little amused. "Zara is _pregnant_. That means that soon she's going to have a baby."

"A _baby_?" Suddenly Bertie was very excited. "Like Willy and Kate had? I remember when Henny was born!"

"Yes, just like your little cousin Henry. But you'll get to see this baby all the time because your mummy and I are going to watch her a lot for Zara. And of course you'll get to see her whenever you're over at Zara's house, too."

" _Her_? It's a _girl baby_?"

"Yes, Mia is going to have a little sister now."

"Mia is going to be so excited! She told me today she wants a little sister to play dress up with. I didn't really want to play dress up with her but I wore a crown 'cuz she said if I did we could play with my trucks some."

"Well, I'm sure Mia will be very happy her wish came true."

"Mummy wears a crown sometimes. She looks so pretty. That's what I told Mia- Mummy wears one, so I can wear one."

"Yes, she does. Don't tell anybody but I think she looks very pretty in a crown, too." Tim turned around and winked at the little boy in the carseat.

"Daddy, sometimes Mummy calls me her little baby. But I'm not a baby am I? Babies are small. Like Henny. I'm not that small."

"Well you were a baby, not very long ago. You're not so tiny anymore, but your mummy still likes to think of you as her little baby boy."

" _I_ was a baby?"

Tim chuckled. "Everyone was at some point. Even if they're very old."

"Even Grandpa Philip was a baby? But he's so old!"

"Even Grandpa Philip. And Granny Lilibet and your mummy and me and everyone else you know."

"Wow. So if everyone was a baby, how do all the babies get here?"

"They come from their mommies' tummies. Like Zara."

"I know _that_. How do they get into the tummies?"

Tim stopped the car in the front drive. "Oops, we're home, question time is over! Why don't you ask your mummy about it after your nap?"

"Aw, Daddy, do I haaaave to take my nap now?"

"Yes, Bertie, you do. You've had a busy day at Zara's and you don't need to be cranky, do you?" Tim undid the buckle on the seat and scooped Bertie into his arms. He nudged the car door closed with his hip and headed inside.

Bertie sighed. "Okay. How long do I have to sleep again?"

"Just an hour." Tim walked up the stairs and down the hall to his son's room, tucked him in and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a nice nap, love." As Tim left, he paused to turn out the light and look back at Bertie lying peacefully under the blankets. _Sweet little boy._

* * *

When Tim got to the bottom of the stairs, he found his wife in the library, reading. Sliding in next to her on the couch, he kissed her hello.

"Good afternoon, love. So I take it you got Bertie and everything went well?" Tim nodded. "Did he have a good time?"

"Yes, and he was very excited to tell me all about it. I should warn you, though - he noticed Zara's pregnancy and he has a lot of questions about it. I got him to calm down for his nap, but he will probably ask all sorts of things when he gets up."

"What sorts of things?"

"Well, he had gotten as far as 'how do babies get into their mommies' tummies' when I stopped him and told him to ask you."

Anne elbowed him in the side. "As usual. You take all the easy stuff and hand me the hardballs."

"Well you've done this a few times before. It's all new for me."

"Yes, and those two taught me that the only real way to learn is by experience. Nevertheless, if you need me to take this one-" She was cut off by a distinct pitter-patter of feet on the upstairs landing.

"Mummy? Daddy? Has it been an hour now?"

Anne stepped out into the hallway. "No, honey, it hasn't. Go on back to bed, okay?"

Bertie sighed again, and turned back towards his room. "Okay, mummy."

Tim put his arm around Anne as she returned to her place beside him. "I don't want to not do my job, it's just - this parenting thing is complicated and I don't want to mess up. I love him too much."

Anne smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Tim, you're doing just fine. And there's no such thing as loving your child too much. Don't mistake my teasing for anything serious, you're a wonderful daddy." She kissed him again, this time on the mouth, and reached up to stroke his hair. "A _wonderful_ -"

"Daaaaaddy! Muuuuummy!" Bertie was much more insistent this time. " _Now_ has it been an hour?"

Tim and Anne exchanged glances with each other. "Tim, he's obviously not going to sleep until he has some answers. I'll go tuck him back in and see what I can do."

"Alright, love."

* * *

Anne bent down, picked her son up, and carried him back into his bedroom. As she pulled the covers back over him, he sat up.

"Mummy, I have a question. Daddy told me to wait until after my nap to ask you, but I can't sleep until I know the answer! Can I ask you now?" She smiled and sat next to him on the bed.

"Yes, dear, what do you want to know?"

"When I was at Zara's today her tummy was big because she's-" he paused, careful to get the word right, "- pregnant. Daddy said that means she's got a baby in her tummy and that everybody used to be a baby in somebody's tummy. But how do the babies get there?"

"They grow there."

"They _grow_ there?"

"Yes. Do you remember how we planted seeds in the garden last spring and they grew into flowers? It's like that, only it all happens inside the mummy so nobody can see it."

"Oh. So who plants the seed?"

"The daddy does. That's what makes him the daddy."

"So I have a friend named Jennie at preschool, she doesn't have a daddy. Who planted her seed?"

"She has a daddy somewhere. She may not have ever met him but you have to have a mommy and a daddy to make a baby. But it's not okay to ask her or her mommy about it."

"Okay. I won't." He paused to think. "You said there has to be a mommy and a daddy. So does that mean Mia could be a mommy and I could be a daddy and I could plant a seed in her and make a baby?"

"Oh, no, no. You have to love the mommy very much-"

"I _do_ love Mia. She's my best friend."

Anne patted her lap. "Come sit here." Bertie crawled onto her lap and Anne offered him her left hand. "Do you see the rings on my hand? One day a long time ago, your daddy took me to a church and gave me these rings and told the entire world how much he loved me. That's how much you have to love someone to have a baby with them. Enough to tell the entire world. And you have to be much much older than you are right now, little man."

"Oh." He thought for a second. "Daddy really loves you a lot."

"Yes, he does."

"I was telling him today that I wore a crown when I was playing with Mia and that it's okay because you look pretty in them. He said he thinks you look pretty in a crown too but not to tell any- oh. Oops. Am I in trouble for telling you?"

"No, you're not in trouble. But let's keep it between us, okay? Now you still have a nap to take."

Bertie yawned and crawled back under the covers. "Okay, Mummy." He was asleep almost before his head touched the pillow.

Standing in the doorway of the room, Anne lovingly watched her son for a few moments longer, then crept back down the stairs to her husband.

"So, did you get everything straightened out?"

"Mostly. Except now he wants to marry his niece."

"See, even you can't get it perfect. I would have messed everything up."

"You would have been fine. Anyways, I just told him he couldn't get married until he's older. Hopefully sometime between now and then we'll manage to explain to him why incest may not be his best plan."

"Well you do have the advantage of having an entire family full of examples."

Anne shot him a death glare. "Watch your mouth, mister. Which reminds me. Somebody told me you said you thought I was pretty in a crown?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Anne, I think you're pretty in _anything_. Or even in nothing."

"Well, would you like to see me in nothing but a crown? I think we have a nice long while before he's going to wake up."

"You bet I would."

"Well, you'll have to catch me first!" She took off running out of the library, up the stairs and down the hall into her room, and he followed right behind.


End file.
